Story plot
The story plot is about 5 humans who control the world's most powerful mm monsters who train them so they can be powerful and win lots of mm battles. Suddenly, their career was ruined when a new evil emerged from the shadows called, Shadow Batol, where he controls the dark magic mm monsters and wants to rule with them across the world. His mm partner is Shadow Hydron, and he is the most vicious mm monster alive. Together, these heroes have to stop Shadow Batol and his evil dark shadow army before it's too late! With these heros on the line, nobody can't stop them! List of good guys: -Keith Santiago Keith is the leader of the Star galaxy mm team where he will train his monsters and monster, and defeat Shadow Batol! His faithful monster is Earth Jaguarmongous, aka, Jaguaor. -Jenna Anderson Jenna Anderson is the second in command in Star Galaxy mm team where she trains her monsters and her partner monster, PlanterFoxilous, aka Foxy. -Gage Walker Gage Walker is the third in command in Star Galaxy mm team where he trains his monsters, and his partner is, SnowAvalanchePolorBear, aka, Polo. -Samuel Santos Samuel Santos is in fourth in command where he trains his monsters, and his partner is, FireGeckoDragonous, aka, Drago. -Andrea Del Capuo Andrea Del Capuo is in fifth in command where she trains her monsters, and her partner, is FlowerLionDandylos, aka, Petals. Bad guys # Shadow Balton: He is the leader of Team Navia, dark mm. He obtains the most dark shadow monster ever... Shadow Hydron... # 2. Henry Blast: He is second in command of Team Navia, dark mm. He obtains the dark pumpkin man. # Maskermanium ?: Unknown identity,third in command, works for team Navia, dark mm. He obtains Mystical Muppet 1. # Damien Bolt: He is fourth in command, works for team Navia, dark mm. He obtains Dark Rover. # Kate Castillo: She is the last and fith in command. Works for team Navia, dark mm. She obtains the robot dark dozer. Others Jennifer S. Jennifer S is Keith's mother and guardian. She cares for him ALOT and wants the best of him and takes good care of him. She has a secret and talks to an unknown living thing. That will be figured out in the series. David S. David S is Keith's father and guardian. He also cares for Keith alot and wants the best of him. He really also does take good care of him. He knows about Jennifer's secret and won't tell Keith about it. That will also be figured out in the series. Buddy: Buddy is Keith's favorite shihtzu dog and specializes in communicating with mm monsters. He also battles, but can't evolve cause he is not the proper mm trait, he loves Keith very much, but he doesn't know about Jennifer's secret as well as Keith doesn't know. Jason Bay: Jason is a mm monster scientist. He is smart in mm monster training and he helps people out with their mm monster training sessions and heals their monsters in injured battles.